Zenak the first of a new genaration
by acanofsoda
Summary: This is a story about the first Saiyan of a new generation. A side note this is my first story and I'm planning on making more to flesh out my universe.


In the beginning, there were a few races that existed in universe 6. Saiyans Namekians and the Frieza race. All of the races were a much more primal the Namekians head were much longer and there weren't any of the dragon class only the warriors. Frieza's race was not as cool and refined. In the past, they were more ruff and they could not change form and they all looked like Frieza's first form. But the most drastic change was the Saiyans they all looked Saiyan 4 but covered completely in hair and look like there in the middle of changing between base form to the great ape. The sayings were not very smart but very strong they did not label themselves as a warrior race but on the inside, they knew that they their true purpose was to battle. To determine the leader the Saiyans would find out who the strongest male leader was and then crowned him as king and allowed him to choose from any woman to be his wife and then they would reproduce. The king and queen had 3 children and the wife one day was going to have 4th but there was something different about this child he did not look like the common saiyan he still had a tail like everyone else but he had no hair covering is body and was smaller compared to the rest of his race the king declared his son defective and told some of his people to dispose of him but before anyone could do anything his mother grabbed him and fled to a planet out of love and pity for her child and his fate. The planet she ended up on was planet Namek they took him in and trained him. As zenak grew older the namekians saw something very special about zenak they saw that he was not defective as his father claimed. They saw that he still had the blood of a warrior going threw him but he had more feelings than though he still lacked a considerable amount of feelings. The King still looking for the boy wed another wife because he had killed his previous one for her heinous crimes. But to his dismay, he had another defective child but his time for some unknown reason he kept the child. But he did not release her to the public and kept her in secret and announced her as a stillborn. He did what he knew best and trained his child never letting her outside. He soon came to the fact that she was not defective she was even more powerful than the common Saiyan and regretted the decision of trying to kill his son. But one night he decides to show her what her home planet looked like and once she saw the moon she turned into the great ape she started to wreak havoc on her planet. The king tried to stop her but she was too strong he realized it was the moon that was causing this so he shot up a ball of ki that was so bright that it mimicked the sun and the girl turned back to normal. The father now knowing of this even greater power made even more sure that she was kept the secret to not alert any enemies about his secret weapon. Years past and now the boy and the girl have grown old enough to be called warriors but the brother and the sister were fighting for something different. The boy now a warrior was told the truth about his past from the namekians. Now knowing what the truth was he flew off to his home planet and wreaked havoc. He storms on to the planet blowing up everything in sight looking for his father so he could make him suffer like he made his mother suffer. He stumbled across the palace not knowing that his father was there and charged up a ki blast to blow it away he shot it at the palace but then suddenly the beam shot up. Out of the smoke came his father and to his son, he said "son welcome home". Hearing the word son made him lunge at the king. The king was not ready for it and got hit right in the stomach. Then before the king could retaliate zenak uppercut and shot a fury of ki blast at him. The king falls down and out of the smoke his three other children caught him and set his lifeless body down. The three children were in a rage thinking that zenak had killed there farther so they lunged at him but zenak was more powerful and a spinning kick, he knocked all three of them to the side. All of them pumped with adrenaline and rage didn't feel it. They got back up flying into the air shooting a series of ki blast and then flying at high speeds toward zenak. Zenak being a more skilled warrior flew right back at the center of the three children. Right before he ran into the one in the center he flew above him just enough not to run into him and set both of his hands on his back and let a huge ki wave out on his back. The middle child now falling because of the attack hit the ground zenak flew onto his back with a powerful stomp and while on the ground zenak shot both of the other children. The 3 eldest children of the king being overpowered and just retaining so much damage fainted. Zenak being victorious was happy standing over the fainted body of his brothers. But suddenly sneak fell to the ground with a 5-inch hole in his chest dying. He turned around to see his father smiling laying on the ground with is dying breath he called for his daughter name she came out of the room where he hid her and held up a white ball and shot it up to the sky. The child seeing this started turning into a great ape while her father laid dead on the ground and while zenak was dying. Zenak laying on the ground started to feel cold and weak he thought to himself about his mother's death and how much of a coward his father was he started to angry and stronger he felt that he could stand up so he did and the he a flash of white happened zenak now was standing there flowing with the power of his rage and the powers Saiyans get when there on the verge of death. In front of him stood his sister the only other person who was like him, the only other one who was part of the new generations of Saiyans. But he was not thinking about that he could only think about his rage. His sister done with her transformation tried to crush him with her fist but he caught it and blew it away the sister wailed in pain. The brother took opportunity to make a giant ball of ki that was 15 feet in height and 20 feet in with. He charged at his sister with it destroyer her completely. Zenak fell to his knees he couldn't he couldn't breath all his energy he put into that blast. He put his head onto the ground and accepted his death.


End file.
